Ryuki Kurofumi: The Bloody Rain
by Vander Yorke
Summary: Banyak orang bilang kalau aku punya kemiripan dan potensi untuk menjadi seperti Hokage Kedua. Lalu datanglah sebuah ujian bagiku dimana aku dan rekanku mendapat misi berat yang berhubungan dengan pergerakan sebuah organisasi pemberontak yang mengkonfrontasi para negara besar. Perkenalkan, namaku Ryuki Kurofumi. / Featuring the NextGen of Konoha Shinobis and Lots of OC.
1. Prologue

Banyak orang bilang kalau aku punya kemiripan dan potensi untuk menjadi seperti Hokage Kedua. Lalu datanglah sebuah ujian bagiku dimana aku mendapat misi berat yang berhubungan dengan pergerakan sebuah organisasi pemberontak dari Lima Negara Besar. Perkenalkan, namaku Ryuki Kurofumi. / Featuring the NextGen of Konoha Shinobis!

.

.

.

 **Ryuki Kurofumi: The Bloody Rain**

by Vander Yorke

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

I just own the plot and some OCs.

Enjoy!

.

.

.

 **Prolog**

Menjadi Shinobi itu merepotkan. Aku harus mempertaruhkan hidup, waktu, hingga tenaga yang kumiliki, namun dibalik semua hal itu, aku tetap mencintai takdirku ini. Tapi disisi lain, menjadi shinobi juga terkadang membosankan. Apalagi ketika merintis karier sebagai seorang shinobi muda. Hampir setiap hari kami berlatih keras, namun hanya untuk mendapat misi ecek-ecek, seperti mencari barang hilang, menjaga anak kecil, atau mengawasi hal-hal konyol lain, misalnya. Ini terjadi karena selama beberapa tahun terakhir dunia shinobi sedang benar-benar damai. Well, kecuali akhir-akhir ini dimana orang-orang kelihatan tegang entah-oleh-apa. Walaupun damai, ada kalanya aku dan timku mendapat misi di kelas yang lebih berat dimana kami harus mempertaruhkan nyawa. Adalah saat setelah mengalami kenaikan status menjadi chunin, yaitu saat dimana akhirnya aku dan rekan-rekanku mendapat misi yang lebih berbahaya. Tetapi menghadapi hal yang sangat berat dan menguras tenaga secara langsung memang berbeda dengan teori yang dipelajari. Beberapa orang pada ujungnya mengeluh karena misi yang berat tentulah lebih merepotkan dan berbahaya. Di saat itulah terkadang misi di masa menjadi genin semacam mencari kucing yang hilang menjadi kedengaran lebih menyenangkan. Tapi untungnya dari sekian misi berbahaya yang kudapat aku masih bisa mendapat terbaring santai di tempat tidurku seperti sekarang untuk mengenangnya. Yah, terkadang aku lupa untuk bersyukur.

Aku beranjak dari tempat tidurku lalu menghadap refleksi dari perawakan tubuhku lewat sebuah cermin yang bertengger di dinding kamarku. Aku adalah seorang shinobi yang baru diangkat menjadi seorang Jounin, berumur 17 tahun dan mengabdi untuk tempat kelahiranku, yaitu desa Konoha. Kerabatku dan orang-orang lain bilang kalau aku mirip dengan Hokage Kedua. Katanya aku juga punya kemampuan untuk menjadi sehebat dirinya. Entah mereka benar-benar bersungguh-sungguh berkata seperti itu atau hanya mengolok-olokku, aku sendiri tidak tahu. Bentuk wajahku dibilang mirip sekali dengannya. Ibuku pernah bilang kalau tatapan mataku yang tajam mengingatkannya pada kakeknya itu. Memang benar, aku merupakan salah satu keturunan dari Tobirama Senju. Tapi sepertinya hanya sampai disitu saja kemiripanku dengannya. Rambutku acak-acakan, berwarna gelap agak kebiruan dan mataku tidak berwarna merah sepertinya. Aku juga tidak punya tanda coretan merah diwajahku. Dan yang paling penting, menurutku, aku juga bukanlah seorang Shinobi yang hebat seperti dirinya.

Anggota klan Senju sudah sangat sulit sekali ditemukan jika kau tidak mau mengakui kalau mereka telah punah. Kebanyakan dari mereka telah membaur dengan tatanan masyarakat Konoha sehingga sudah sulit sekali dibedakan. Watak mereka yang patriotik juga sama sekali tidak menolong mereka. Banyak dari anggota klan Senju yang meninggal di medan peperangan terdahulu. Aku memang salah satu keturunan mereka, namun aku tidak menyandang nama klan Senju. Aku dilahirkan di sebuah keluarga kecil yang tidak memiliki tradisi hebat. Walau begitu, aku tetap senang karena keluargaku serba berkecukupan. Ayahku adalah Shinobi yang andal. Dan dari ibunya ayahku-lah (err... singkatnya, nenekku dari pihak Ayah) aku memiliki sedikit darah Senju. Nenekku adalah seorang Senju tulen, namun ia menikahi kakekku, yang merupakan seorang lelaki biasa, bukanlah seorang Shinobi karena nenekku punya trauma akan peperangan. Sebagian dari kalian mungkin tahu kalau Nenekku kehilangan ayahnya yaitu Hokage Kedua karena ia meninggal di medan perang. Ironis sekali mengingat anak serta cucunya sendiri pada akhirnya tetap saja menjadi Shinobi.

Beberapa kali kucoba untuk membenahi rambut acak-acakanku. Namun selalu gagal. Dongkol, aku justru membuatnya tambah berantakan. Kududukkan tubuhku pada kursi di sudut kamarku dan aku kemudian menyalakan komputer yang ditaruh diatas meja. Bermain _game_ di hari minggu cerah begini sepertinya bukan ide buruk.

Bermain _video game_ adalah salah satu hobiku. Aku akan anteng berjam-jam di kamar apabila tidak ada misi atau kepentingan diluar. Sekali bermain, memang sulit untuk berhenti. Menurut hematku, _video game_ adalah penemuan terbaik abad ini, dan aku tidak bercanda.

"Ryuki!"

Aku mendesah. Bahkan gamenya masih dalam proses memuat ketika suara Ibuku tiba-tiba menyeruak dari luar kamarku.

"Ryuki, bangun! Teman-teman satu timmu sudah datang menjemput!"

He? Teman satu tim? Aku bertanya-tanya hal apa yang membawa rekan setimku untuk datang kesini di hari Minggu secerah ini. Dengan enggan, aku segera mematikan kembali komputernya.

"Iya, sebentar bu," ucapku akhirnya. Aku memuaskan diri untuk menguap di kesempatan terakhir kali lalu memaksakan diri untuk beranjak keluar kamar.

Dibalik pintu kamarku, aku disambut dengan figur ibuku yang berkacak pinggang. "Pemalas. Generasi sekarang tidak tahu rasanya menderita di jaman perang dulu," ujarnya sambil geleng-geleng.

Ibuku kemudian membalikkan badan lalu berjalan kembali menuju arah dapur. Hal-hal berjalan aneh akhir-akhir ini. Ibuku yang biasanya lembut menjadi lebih tegas dari biasanya. Ayah juga sering sekali lembur dan kelihatan banyak pikiran. Tidak jarang pula akhir-akhir ini shinobi-shinobi dewasa yang kutemui kelihatan tertekan. Banyak dari mereka yang katanya ditempatkan diluar desa untuk misi yang sangat rahasia. Seingatku desa selalu damai namun sekarang banyak orang di desa kelihatan waspada. Aku tidak tahu kenapa.

Aku segera berjalan ke ruang tengah dimana aku mendapati dua orang sahabatku yang berlainan jenis kelamin kedengaran sedang berdebat sengit di ruang tengah. Ck, dasar merepotkan.

Yah, dengan kedatangan mereka, akhirnya kehidupan berbahayaku sebagai seorang shinobi kembali dimulai.

.

.

.

A/N: Sorry guys, buat yang nunggu kelanjutan Embracing the Light (emang ada gitu yang nungguin ya? Rada sangsi :P ) tapi ide cerita ini terlalu menarik buat diabaikan sama gue. Akhirnya gue ngepublish dulu cerita si Ryuki ini. Kurang ngegigit? Baru prolog sih ya. Langsung klik next aja!

— **Vander Yorke**


	2. 1— Something's Wrong

**Ryuki Kurofumi: The Bloody Rain**

by Vander Yorke

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

I just own the plot and some OCs.

Enjoy!

.

.

.

 **1\. Something's Wrong**

 **Rumah, Konoha. Minggu, 2 April, 07:57**

"Aku malas. Kau tahu kan kalau aku tadi sudah dengar!"

"Kau tadi salah dengar, telingamu mesti dibersihkan kali ya—"

"Ribut-ribut begini, perlu apa kalian?" ujarku. Mereka berdua buru-buru mengalihkan perhatian padaku.

Yang laki-laki, berambut cokelat, memasang raut wajah jahil. "Pagi, Ryuki," katanya sambil nyengir.

Sementara yang perempuan, berambut hitam dan bermata besar, justru kelihatan jengkel.

Aku mengabaikannya dan mengalihkan pandangan. "Reina, kalau kau tidak mau, lebih baik kau tidak usah memaksakan diri untuk menjemputku kesini," kataku, mengamati wajah cemberutnya. Aku berasumsi kalau Reina datang karena dipaksa oleh Izuma, si laki-laki tengil yang duduk disampingnya.

"Eh, tidak begitu kok," ralat Reina. "Ini nih masalahnya, bocah Sarutobi bodoh ini menyebalkan."

Yah, Izuma memang orangnya jahil, dan ia sangat senang untuk mendebat Reina yang ngotot dan mudah dipanas-panasi. Tapi walaupun begitu Izuma adalah orang yang menyenangkan dan dapat mencairkan suasana. Ia juga cukup berguna bila kami menjalani misi yang membutuhkan kerjasama dengan orang yang belum begitu dikenal karena ia supel. Berbeda denganku yang tidak terlalu jago bersosialisasi.

"Meributkan hal sepele lagi? Bisa kalian berhenti? Kita kan sudah—" aku membilang jari-jariku. "—lima tahun jadi rekan satu tim."

Reina mengangkat bahu. "Oke, oke," ucapnya, lalu memberi tatapan sebal ke arah Izuma.

Izuma mengabaikannya. "Yo, Ryuki! Kita tidak bisa bersantai hari ini. Arata-sensei menyuruh kita untuk menemuinya. Soalnya menurut dia, minggu depan tuan Hokage akan memberi kita sebuah misi penting." Izuma memberitahu dengan semangat.

"Begitu? Hm, kedengaran bagus." Misi penting selalu menarik. Walaupun seringkali berbahaya **.** "Tapi aku bahkan belum mandi dan sarapan," gumamku.

"Tak apa, kami akan menunggumu," ujar Izuma. Ia melempar pandangan pada Reina, meminta persetujuan.

Reina menghela napas, keliatan jelas rasa jengkelnya pada Izuma masih tersisa. "Iya, santai saja. Masih pagi juga kok," timpal Reina akhirnya sambil memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum. Gadis baik. Haha.

Aku mengangguk dan segera meninggalkan mereka.

.

.

.

 **Jalanan, Konoha. Minggu, 2 April, 08:24.**

"Jadi bagaimana?" ucapku ketika kami bertiga mulai berjalan menjauhi rumahku. Aku sendiri sedang mengunyah roti lapis sebagai sarapanku pagi ini.

"Bagaimana apanya?" sahut Izuma yang pandangannya terfokus untuk memerhatikan seorang gadis berbaju merah di depan sana. Dasar.

"Maksudku misinya. Ada detail lain tentangnya selain hanya 'misi penting'?"

"Reina, coba kau saja yang jelaskan," titah Izuma.

"Tapi tadi kau bilang kalau aku salah dengar!" Reina tampak heran. Apa ini yang mereka ributkan tadi?

"Oh, tidak juga. Tadi aku sedikit bosan dan cuma ingin mendebatmu," kata Izuma enteng sambil mengibaskan tangan.

Reina mengayunkan kepalan tangannya yang ditepis Izuma dengan mudah bahkan tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari gadis tadi.

"Sabar, sabar...," gumam Reina.

"Hei, kau." seru Izuma tiba-tiba pada si gadis tadi yang mulai mendekat dan kelihatan—yah, cukup manis. Entah mau apa-apaan lagi deh bocah ini.

Si gadis tampak kebingungan tapi ia menyahut dengan mantap. "Ya?"

Izuma memberi isyarat padaku dan Reina untuk berhenti berjalan. Tadinya sih kami mau meninggalkan Izuma dengan si gadis itu. Mana mau kami menonton aksi bermodusnya yang murahan. Tapi sudahlah.

"Kau Uchiha kan?" tanya Izuma sok tahu. "Murid dari Konohamaru-sensei?"

"Benar. Ada apa ya?" sahutnya, walau tampak agak terganggu.

"Kau tahu di lapangan yang mana Arata-sensei sekarang berlatih? Setahuku dia sedang bersama Konohamaru-sensei."

"Oh, iya. Di lapangan yang paling dekat dari sini... depan stadion."

"Lapangan nomor satu empat dua ya. Oke."

Uchiha tampak agak malu. "Itu maksudku. Aku tidak terlalu jago mengingat nomor-nomor."

"Baiklah. Terima kasih, Uchiha." Dan Izuma pun melepas senyum sok gantengnya.

Uchiha hanya sedikit mengangguk kemudian meninggalkan kami usai sedikit membungkuk hormat.

"Apa itu tadi?" tanya Reina galak saat kami sudah cukup jauh dari Uchiha.

"Cuma bertanya, memangnya tidak boleh?" ucap Izuma tenang.

Reina memanyunkan bibirnya. Merasa tensi menaik, aku berinisiatif untuk mengalihkan topik.

"Jadi bagaimana misinya?" tuntutku pada Reina.

"Oh ya, aku lupa," katanya. "Arata-sensei bilang kalau kita dan beberapa tim lain akan mendapat misi yang cukup penting karena banyaknya Jounin Konoha yang sedang sibuk," jelas Reina. "Kebanyakan dari mereka juga ditugaskan di luar desa jadi kita terpaksa ditugaskan di misi yang lebih berat. Arata-sensei sendiri akan berangkat ke Taki besok, makanya ia meminta kita untuk menemuinya hari ini." Hening sejenak sebelum Reina bertanya, "Kalian merasakan hal yang aneh tidak sih, akhir-akhir ini?"

Aku mengangguk-ngangguk sambil menelan potongan terakhir dari roti lapisku. "Ya. Memang ada yang aneh. Para Shinobi dewasa kelihatan sangat sibuk akhir-akhir ini tanpa ada alasan yang jelas," ucapku khawatir. "Ayahku juga terlihat banyak pikiran. Dan ia lebih sering lembur dari biasanya."

"Ya, ayahku juga seperti itu," kata Izuma. "Tapi anehnya aku tidak mendapat berita yang menarik di koran. Tidak juga di televisi ataupun radio. Padahal kelihatan jelas kalau sepertinya sedang ada masalah yang cukup pelik. Mereka jelas menyembunyikan sesuatu."

Ternyata bukan hanya aku yang merasakan hal ini. Mereka juga sama. Ada apa ini?

"Sudah bicara dengan Shoya dan yang lain?" tanya Reina. "Kita tidak bisa diam saja kan?"

"Dia tidak tahu apa-apa," sahut Izuma. "Itu yang Lee bilang beberapa hari lalu. Kau juga kan?" tanyanya padaku.

"Ya, jounin muda seperti Shoya dan aku nyaris tak tahu apa-apa," desahku. "Dan pula aku masih belum jelas akan ditempatkan dimana."

"Kau harus daftar ke Anbu," ujar Izuma.

Yang benar saja. "Kau gila," kataku.

"Masuk divisi intelijen saja, seperti ayahmu." Reina memberi usul yang cukup masuk akal. Aku juga mempertimbangkannya akhir-akhir ini, walaupun Reina kemudian mengatakan hal yang sama absurdnya seperti Izuma. "Atau jadi guru saja di Akademi."

Aku menepuk jidat. Izuma mencibir pendapat Reina. Reina tidak terima dan mengolok balik Izuma. Lalu terjadilah adu argumen yang tak patut ditiru. Bahkan orang-orang di sekitar kami sudah memerhatikan debat tidak penting ini. Aduh. Mereka itu hobinya adu mulut saja terus macam sepasang suami istri.

"Kalau ngomong itu dijaga ya!"

"Kau sendiri, bicara hal aneh begitu. Ryuki shinobi hebat, sayang sekali kan kalau kerjanya cuma di Akademi!"

"Berhenti kalian—"

"Tapi kau juga sama saja, bilang Ryuki harus daftar ke Anbu!"

"Lah, itu kan memang tempatnya shinobi hebat—"

"Hei, sudah-sudah—"

"Tapi pasti dia akan sibuk, dan kita tidak bisa sering bertemu lagi—"

"Kita? Mana mau aku bertemu dengan _mu_ —"

Dan seterusnya, dan seterusnya.

Mereka baru berhenti setelah aku berteriak dan mengumpat keras-keras. Ketika mereka berdua menyadari kalau mereka diperhatikan belasan orang, aku langsung menarik paksa lengan mereka lalu melanjutkan perjalanan.

"Kalau mulai debat lagi, kalian bakal ditelan Raiju," geramku, menyebut salah satu jutsu milikku.

.

.

.

 **Lapangan latihan, Konoha. Minggu, 2 April, 08:51.**

Sesampainya di lapangan latihan, kami mendapati Arata-sensei sedang bersandar di dahan sebuah pohon. Keringat bercucuran di pipinya yang bertatokan taring berwarna merah khas anggota klan Inuzuka. Kami yang berdiri dibawah pohon tinggi itu harus menengadah untuk menatapnya.

"Bagus, kalian datang juga," ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Anda kelihatan lelah, sensei!" ujar Izuma setengah berteriak karena jauhnya jarak kami.

"Ya, benar. Aku baru berlatih keras. Kalian tidak merasa malu berleha-leha begitu didepanku?" Ia mengipas-ngipaskan sesuatu yang nampaknya seperti dedaunan ke arah lehernya.

"Ryuki bangun telat. Kami jadi ikut telat juga," kata Reina sambil memeletkan lidah padaku.

Aku memanyunkan bibir. "Bukan hari libur kalau tidak malas-malasan," gumamku kalem.

"Oi, sensei! Bisa turun kesini?" pinta Izuma. "Supaya kita tidak teriak-teriak begini."

Ia terkekeh lalu segera melompat ke arah kami. Ia kemudian mengisyaratkan kami untuk mengikutinya. Ia membawa kami ke bagian lain dari lapangan latihan yang lebih teduh karena dipayungi pepohonan yang rindang. Aku kemudian menduduki rumput-rumput yang bersih _diantara_ Reina dan Izuma (aku berusaha memisahkan mereka, ngomong-ngomong) yang ada disampingku sambil menghadap Arata-sensei yang bersandar pada sebuah pohon. Senyum aneh selalu bertengger di wajahnya. Menurutku kelihatan seperti senyum miris dibanding senyum karena senang. Tapi entahlah.

"Ada yang ingin kalian tanyakan sebelum aku memulai pembicaraan?" tawarnya.

Secara refleks aku menyambar pertanyaannya. "Saya, sensei." Aku menelan ludah. "Sebelumnya maaf kalau kami terlalu ingin ikut campur... tapi apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada desa? Kami tahu ada yang tidak beres."

Arata-sensei berdecak. Pada beberapa saat wajahnya tampak kaget dan ragu ketika mendengar pertanyaanku. "Wah... aku sudah memprediksi bahwa kalian mungkin akan menanyakan hal ini. Namun anehnya aku tetap saja kaget ketika mendengarnya langsung," katanya. "Tapi aku cuma bisa memberitahu kalian sedikit saja tentang masalah ini."

"Mengapa? Kami tidak bisa diam saja melihat orang-orang dewasa menyembunyikan sesuatu!" ujar Izuma dengan nada yang meninggi.

"Yah, karena ini masalahnya bukan main-main. Kuberitahu satu hal, masalah ini adalah mengenai ancaman dari luar negeri."

"Seberbahaya apa?" tanya Izuma. "Apa sama kuatnya seperti organisasi jaman dulu itu... err... yang awan merah itu tuh—"

"—Akatsuki," ucapku. "Apa mungkin seberbahaya itu?"

"Bisa saja. Ada potensi punya kekuatan sebesar Akatsuki. Hanya saja yang ini anggotanya jauh lebih banyak."

"Gila, itu menyeramkan," ujar Izuma.

"Sebenarnya anda mendapat misi apa sih, sensei?" kata Reina.

"Menghancurkan salah satu markas besar mereka."

Aku meringis. "Itu pasti sangat berbahaya. Kudengar tujuan misinya adalah ke Taki, benar? Bukan di negara besar." kataku.

"Memang. Basis mereka ada di negara kecil."

"Lalu—"

Arata-sensei terkekeh sambil mengangkat tangannya. Kami menatapnya dengan aneh.

"Stop. Sampai sini dulu saja, kalian tahu terlalu banyak. Ini rahasia negara, kalian tahu." Ia kemudian berdeham demi menutupi kekehannya. "Aku tidak bisa jelaskan lebih jauh lagi, tapi mungkin kalian akan tahu dari tuan Hokage saat ia menugaskan misinya pada kalian."

"Benarkah?" tanya Reina skeptis.

"Benar. Aku takut bisa saja misi kalian juga berhubungan dengan krisis ini." Arata-sensei kelihatan khawatir.

"Kedengaran menyenangkan," celetuk Izuma.

"Ini berbahaya, nyawa kalian taruhannya." Arata-sensei menggeleng.

"Kalau kau pikir mati itu menyenangkan, mungkin kau benar," kata Reina tajam. Mungkin masih sinis soal kejadian tadi.

"Err... aku cuma salah pilih kata," ujar Izuma yang lebih defensif.

"Oke, lupakan," kata Arata-sensei menengahi, wajahnya berubah serius. Kami semua terdiam menunggu lanjutan perkataannya. "Jadi begini, aku ingin memberi tahu kalian bahwa kalian harus lebih rajin berlatih dan menjaga kekompakan karena ada kemungkinan kalian bisa ditugaskan keluar desa." Ia menatap satu persatu dari kami. "Aku percaya kalian semua punya potensi untuk menjadi shinobi hebat. Kalian tahu kalau tim ini adalah satu dari dua tim terbaik di angkatan kalian, dan bisa saja kalian ditugaskan bersama-sama nantinya. Tapi karena aku sudah berangkat esok hari, maka aku tidak bisa lagi memantau langsung kegiatan kalian. Maka dari itu aku peringatkan sekarang kalau kalian harus bisa bekerja sama dengan siapapun tim ini dipasangkan, atau apabila tim kalian dipecah—"

Reina terpekik kaget. Ada kemungkinan tim dipecah? Yang benar saja.

"—Hei, jangan kaget begitu. Semua kemungkinan harus dipertimbangkan, oke?" ucap Arata-sensei menenangkan. "Dan selalu utamakan kerjasama, kekompakan, dan keselamatan teman-teman kalian. Janganlah egois, dan hargai pendapat orang lain. Mungkin kalian sudah jemu mendengarnya, tapi aku akan tetap bilang; misi yang kalian emban bukanlah ajang untuk memamerkan kemampuan pribadi, tapi untuk kepentingan bersama dan keamanan desa," pungkasnya.

Tidak tahu mengapa, namun persoalan ini tampak cukup serius. Arata-sensei juga tak pernah seserius seperti saat ini. Tidak pernah ada kondisi tegang yang terjadi di antara tim kami maupun di desa keseluruhan sejauh yang aku ingat. Kami selalu damai karena memiliki shinobi-shinobi dan Hokage yang hebat. Tak pernah ada sesuatu organisasi semacam Akatsuki yang mengancam ketentraman yang kukenal sepak terjangnya lewat buku pelajaran. Tidak pula selama aku menjadi shinobi, negara-negara pernah besar meributkan sesuatu. Semua kage tampak bersahabat, tidak seperti kage-kage terdahulu yang kudengar selalu berperang berebut wilayah. Tidak pernah.

Setelah hening yang panjang Arata-sensei menepuk pundak Reina yang kelihatan sedikit lebih tertekan dibanding aku dan Izuma. "Tenanglah, kalian akan baik-baik saja asalkan kalian menjalankan semua perkataanku tadi," ucapnya. "Kalian berjanji?"

Kami mengangguk pelan.

"Baiklah. Ini mungkin pertemuan terakhir kita sebelum aku berangkat besok. Ingatlah untuk mempersiapkan diri sebaik mungkin karena misi berat menanti kalian. Mengerti?"

"Mengerti," jawab kami serempak.

Maka setelah itu kami pun kemudian berlatih keras seharian. Arata-sensei meminta kami untuk lebih rileks dan tidak usah banyak memikirkan mengenai misi yang akan datang. Kami semua jadi tertawa-tawa sejadinya sepanjang latihan tadi. Ia juga memuji kemampuan kami yang katanya melesat maju dan tak henti-hentinya memberi kami nasihat. Ia meninggalkan kami terlebih dahulu untuk menyiapkan diri untuk keberangkatannya besok. Kami memeluknya dan memberinya doa agar selamat dalam misinya. Perpisahan ini tidaklah haru-biru seperti yang kalian bayangkan, kami justru tertawa bersama. Izuma memanfaatkan ini untuk mencoba mendapat sedikit informasi namun Arata-sensei tetap _kekeuh_ untuk tidak mengatakan apapun lagi. Kami akhirnya terpaksa menyerah.

Walaupun tersenyum diluar namun tetap saja terselip sedikit rasa khawatir mengingat karena kami tidak tahu banyak mengenai apa yang akan dihadapi nantinya.

.

.

.

A/N: Gimana? Pengennya sih pace-nya ga kecepetan. Tapi mengingat gue masih amatir ya beginilah jadinya, heheu. Maaf ya. Lanjut atau nggak nih? :D

— **Vander Yorke**


End file.
